First Date
by SabineHolterman
Summary: Hello all! This is my first Alias fanfic, and is about what may have happened if Sydney and Vaughn's first date had not been interupted! Major SV romance going on here!


Authors Note: Hello everyone, this is my first Alias fanfic so please be gentle, and send me lots of reviews. This is a short one parter about what could have happened if Sydney and Vaughn were not interrupted on their first date!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias, blah blah blah…. It all belongs to ABC, J. J. Abrams, and anyone else I may have forgotten.

First Date

"OK." Sydney said and looked at Vaughn with a huge smile on her face. Vaughn was smiling at her with eyes that Sydney could feel boring into her.

"OK!" Vaughn asked surprised. He had expected Sydney to be a little hesitant like she had been before agreeing to go to dinner with him.

"Yeah let's go."

"Mousier, check please." Vaughn said to the waiter as he walked by and suddenly seemed very ancy.

Sydney noticed and hid her smile by downing the wine that was left in her glass and then stood up. She waited while Vaughn signed the receipt and picked up the key that the maitre de had left on their table. He grabbed Sydney's hand, and confidently walked with her towards the elevator at the back of the restaurant. They both smirked when the maitre de gave them a little wave as the doors closed.

Once the doors shut Vaughn couldn't take it anymore and kissed Sydney. He grabbed her waist and didn't take any chances, just went for it. Sydney was shocked when Vaughn grabbed her, but slipped right into the wonderful feelings that he was creating in her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped closer to him feeling his lean body up against her own. She was rubbing her hands through his hair and on the side of his head when she felt the comm link that had Weiss waiting at the other end.

"Vaughn, Vaughn. Wait a second." She said and pulled her head away.

"What? What's the matter?"

"What about Eric?"

Vaughn stared at Sydney for a second and then put his hand up to his ear. "Hey Eric!"

"Yeah Mike, what's up? You strike out or something!"

"Sydney and I are going to be unavailable for awhile. If you need to contact me, call me on my cell phone."

"Wait a minute, Mike….." Weiss started to ask and heard Vaughn's comm link turn off. _Dude they better be careful. _He thought as he sat back down at his desk. He _had_ been the one that told Vaughn to ask Sydney out, but he didn't want them to possibly get in trouble. _Well if they are willing to take the chance, then he wasn't going to butt in._

As he shut the comm link off and placed it into his pocket, Vaughn thought how awkward it would have been if he and Sydney had not remembered the small piece of machinery that connected them to a dozen CIA agents. He had just wrapped his arms back around Sydney when the doors to the elevator opened and they heard someone clearing their throat. Sydney pulled away and looked out to where an elderly couple was standing waiting to get onto the elevator. The little old lady was flashing them a mischievous grin that said _I know what you two are up to_. But the man next to her just said "Do you mind!" and gave Sydney and Vaughn a dirty look.

"Oh sorry. This is our stop." Vaughn quickly answered and grabbed Sydney's hand as he walked out of the elevator. He snuck a quick look over at Sydney and saw that her face was completely red.

"What's with the youth these days Margie? They all seem like they have to go at each other where anyone could walk in!"

"Oh calm down John, I think its sweet! And if you have forgotten, you and I had a few very public instances ourselves when we were first married."

Vaughn and Sydney looked at each other as they heard the old woman reprimand her husband, and burst out laughing. Their laughter could have made the whole situation very awkward, but instead it helped to relieve the tension of being caught. They were still laughing when they reached the room, but then got very quiet and stared at the door. "So this is it." Vaughn said in a voice that Sydney could tell sounded nervous. "Syd, do you still want to do this? We can stop if…."

Sydney cut Vaughn off with a kiss that she could fell all the way in her own bones, and only stopped to say "You know your going to have to open the door unless you want to do this out here."

Vaughn looked at Sydney and quickly put the key into the lock opening the door to the suite that was waiting for them. They were falling onto the bed by the time the door closed, desperately grasping at each other. Vaughn pinned Sydney down into the bed, and ran his hands across her body as his lips sought out her own.

Vaughn's kisses were driving Sydney crazy, and making her let loose things that she had not felt for a long time. Not since Danny. She felt close to someone, and didn't feel like they were holding anything back from her. True she had had a history with Noah, but when they had slept together she had this feeling that he was holding something back from her. It was only until he died that she found out how much he was holding back.

But with Vaughn she didn't get that feeling. There was much that she didn't know about Vaughn, but she knew that she could trust him. Sydney suddenly felt very cold and opened her eyes to see Vaughn standing at the end of the bed taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. She quickly sat up and took over the task his trembling hands were trying to complete. She unbuttoned the first three unwanted clasps and spread her hands across his well muscled chest and abs. As she unfastened the last two buttons she placed a trail of kisses across his chest and pushed his shirt to the floor.

As Sydney ran her mouth across his chest, Vaughn couldn't help but shiver from the fire she was causing in him. She brought her mouth back up to his own, and he reached to the bottom of her sweater. Vaughn pulled it up over her head and immediately started trailing kisses down her neck. He once again fell with her onto the bed and shortly after the rest of their clothes were scattered around the room.

They grasped at each other, both afraid that if they let go they would wake up from the dream they were in. But they didn't, and when Vaughn finally entered her, Sydney felt like she was exploding. It had been awhile since she had been with a man, not since Noah. But with Vaughn she felt so good. He was gentle and slow at first, but then his movements became more rapid and he entered her deeper and deeper. Sydney had to admit that it had hurt when Vaughn had first entered, but the pleasure that her caused in her quickly compensated for the pain.

Their frantic movements and desperate grasping at each other didn't stop for a long time before they lay on each other gasping for breath. Vaughn lay breathing on Sydney's neck for a few moments before rolling over to lie on his back. He started at the ceiling and then looked over at Sydney who was looking over at him. She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "This has been a great first date." She murmured and closed her eyes, content to just be near him.

"You know we have things we need to talk about right?" Vaughn whispered and looked down at her.

"I know." Sydney sighed. "But let's leave them for tomorrow. You have worn me out Mr. Vaughn."

Vaughn smiled and kissed the top of Sydney's head, well aware that she was already asleep. _Oh well, until tomorrow. _He thought and closed his own tired eyes.


End file.
